


Concert Jitters

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Mild begging, Oral Creampie, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, backstage quickie, bap nsfw, before concert sex, concert sex, jongup gives had, jongup swallows, mild bruising sex, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Himchan and Jongup release some stress before a big concert.





	Concert Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Sounds from the fans wafted down, through all of the walls of the concert hall and backstage. By the time the sound reached the dressing rooms, it was muted. As the members of BAP would go up to the stage, the noise would get louder but for now, they relaxed and paced between rooms and the green room. The entire backstage to any of the people was familiar and warm, much like spending time with distant family on holiday.

Daehyun, fiddling with his mic as it was under half an hour before they had to go up. His eyes looked up, parted lips slick with the lipstick each of them wore. He was drawn to Yongguk who came out, hair styled perfectly, a frown on his face. With a small noise part grunt and part humm, Daehyun asked the male what was the reason for his expression.

“I didn’t see Himchan in the dressing room.” Yongguk murmured, voice low as his body tilted so he could glance to the farther spaces of the green room. Junhong, overhearing, raised a hand and then covered his mouth as he was still eating.

“He went to go find Jongup. He hasn’t been gone long.” Lowering his hand, he beamed a smile with puffing cheeks and Yongguk leveled a look at him. Yongguk went to grab a napkin and brought it over, handing it to a chuckling maknae. Yongguk decided to drop the topic, then, so long as the two weren’t wandering around confused and lost.

Off, out of hearing from both the fans and the other members, neither Himchan nor Jongup were technically lost. In each other, maybe, but not physically. The most frustrating thing to both males was the fact that they couldn’t mess up their make up or outfits, though they were tip-toeing that line like naughty school boys.

They tasted lipstick on each others tongues, mouths open as they attempted to eat each other. Jongup moaned hard, the sound swallowed by his hyung. The elder had Jongup pressed hard to the wall in the wardrobe room, keeping them both out of sight from the door. Hiding behind a large rack of hanging clothes, they were invisible to most of the room.

Breathing hard, knowing they shouldn’t be doing this right now, their bodies rubbed against one another. Himchan had been roused by the crowd and the anticipation of being on stage and Jongup, willing to help, had easily been tugged away. With a sharp gasp, he felt those hips press harder into his and grind that cock into his own, legs twitching to spread.

“God, I want to be inside of you.” Himchan snarled the words, hands kneading the clothing at Jongup’s hips. HIs hips drove into the others, their friction driving both males utterly insane. Himchan tilted his head back and Himchan breathed hotly against the flesh, not daring to smear that part of the makeup. Lipstick was easier to fix versus half the face.

“Ugh, fuck, yes.” Mind gone, Jongup whimpered for just that. He wanted it. Needed it right now. His hands shoved down, having been curled over shoulders, and headed for Himchan’s button.

“We don’t have time,” the elder groaned, their lips coming back into contact as the male brought his head back down, whimpering once more at his hyung. “We can’t do it.”

“Please… please, please, please.” The hands dove farther down, stroking that pulsing cock through the pants. If he could just get the man to break, all his desires would come to life. Panting on Himchan’s lips, violent eyes dark from the eyeshadow, he dropped his voice to a rumble. “I’ll let you cum in my mouth.”

Himchan groaned, rolling his hips into those hands. The mental image of Jongup’s mouth around his cock, the pleasure of being inside of him, won over.

“Fuck… okay. Okay, shit.” Jongup beamed and spun, thrusting his pants down. The clothing was fumbled with, beyond out of place as is, and moved out of the way.

Heavy breathing filled the room, Himchan grunting as he went to snag a lotion from a shelf in the room. The dressing room was full of odd surprises, the last of all two men fighting for a quickie before going in front of thousands of fans. Coming back, he wasted no time in lathering his thick girth up and using a finger to press into Jongup’s backside. The younger male, having already leaned over and held himself spread for his hyung, moaned at the feeling. He threw his head back and trembled out a breath when his insides pulled on that finger, needing more.

His hyung didn’t make him wait anymore, neither of them having the time to be nice or slow. With a thrust, the male buried himself hilt-deep into that ass. Jongup, toes curling in a shock of pain and pleasure, let out a soft sob. No movement happened for a long moment, the elder making sure the other was okay. When Jongup groaned and rolled backwards to encourage movement, Himchan gave it to him.

Hands buried into the flesh at hips, carefully placed under the loose shirt, and started to thrust. The sound of clapping bodies filled the room as Himchan pounded into that backside enough to nearly drive the younger male to headbutting the wall. Planting hands, then elbows onto the wall, Jongup got close to the cold cement of the wall and breathed hot air onto it.

His hyung hit every single one of his nerves, vision going white. He was focused so hard on not making a noise that he forgot what it meant to breathe. No pain was felt, however, as his hyung shifted and started rutting in that much deeper. How he wanted the male to finish inside of him and them both to go onstage, knowing. But the very real possibility of it leaking from him and making a scene was real and they couldn’t possibly do such a thing. Instead, he wet his lips in anticipation and focused on his own end, wanting to cum on that hot flesh.

He felt Himchan breathing hot and heavy on his shoulder, the warmth of the man’s body leaking into him from behind and driving him utterly mad. His nails scratched hard into the wall and he trembled out a violent moan. Without a word, he came and he came hard. Thick, hot ropes of creamy white shot from him and splattered the wall he was practically pressed up against. HIs legs shook but an arm rounded, keeping him steady as Himchan didn’t even slow down.

Jongup didn’t notice his eyes rolling up into his skull until Himchan started getting close. The male throbbed deep inside of him, the thrusting turning wild instead of evenly paced. Leveling a look, mouth open wide, to the wall, he rolled his eyes to look back at the male. Himchan’s face was twisted up in pleasure, jaw slack, as he continued to bruise Jongup’s hips with his fingers and ass with his cock.

“I can’t cum in you.” Himchan murmured on a miserable moan and Jongup groaned, knowing the war going on inside of the man.

“My mouth, hyung…” Jongup reminded, worried for half a moment that the male would make that fatal mistake, ignoring the consequences that would hurt everyone. Then, Himchan took half a step away and pushed Jongup off of his cock.

With a gasp, the younger was empty but he didn’t waste a second. He dropped down, spinning around, into a crouch. Opening his mouth, he pulled only the tip into his mouth and suckled it. The taste was not something he’d like, but it was easily forgotten as his hyung shattered. With a thrust, the male held the wall as he leaned forward and came into that mouth. With quick swallows, Jongup refused to let any of the liquid out of his mouth. The exact moment the salty liquid was done emptying into his mouth, he pulled off and stood up.

Rapid movements led them to fixing their own, and each others’, clothes. Himchan wiped saliva from the male’s lips and they went in search of a breath mint-finding nothing but gum to which Jongup chewed faster than a rabbit-and body spray.

Arriving ten minutes before they had to go on stage, they had clearly been missed but Jongup explained that he needed the restroom and Himchan had hounded him to hurry up the whole time. Their makeup fixed, neither male looked at the other while they were fixed up, their artists scowling hard enough to curl wheat. As they walked up to the stage, no one the wiser, Jongup spit the gum out and shook himself off, body appeased.


End file.
